


Now Years

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Grilled Cheese Kink, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: Daichi want sum fuk





	Now Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmahCosmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/gifts).



> Don't write crack fan fiction with your best friends at 5 am on New Years Day.

Daichi swas his hips in the kichen, cookig away a masterpiece and dncing to the tune of the strip song inside his head, poor sum suga on me

Shiro cum home frm his long day ta space stuff.

“Im making grillchez” Daichi smold, showin his teeth in wid smile.

The kichen ws cold, geesvumps dancig their skin.

Shiro lok dwn at his mistriss, “Ohhuny, u hav duccbums”

“wrm me up hinny”

“bit th food will git could” shirt respinded tu his beauti

“Will wrm that up too”

Thiy scantily Gallup to the Blick Lane, picked in he villybell court, whch they codul aford wif space money. Is lik rl munny but In space.

“You’re my big, chunky, husky, broad-shouldered, chunk-muffin, limber man.” Daichi ran his slender yaoi hands over Shiro’s mantitties, slowly caressing them with the grilled cheese.

Shirt replis breaflessly “thx.”

“Spike the gud japanese” 

“Oymawa boku no pico”

Daichi moins into Shirt;s kidneys

Shirto stares at Daichi’s crutch. “I luv dacha’s dickchi. It mikes me Kokomo go Doki Doki.”

Sack tikes out his own doodle

“Thits the biggest pickle I’ve ever ever seen”

“Ive bin practicing,” Shiro bkushed

Daic lined against his boi “Fuck me hard shirt”

“Promise”

“Pinky promis” he cums


End file.
